Texas Starr (Rocks)
Texas Starr is a main character in Hope On The Rocks. Pre-Apocalypse Waynesburg Texas had lived in Waynesburg most of his life. In high school, he met Elize Batter, who he married after nine years of being together. Elize left him after a year of being married. This led Texas into a major depression, where he began drinking everyday and developed a serious drinking problem. At one point, while drinking in a bar, the bartender had a stroke and his last dying wish was for Texas to keep his bar alive. Texas agreed to do so. He sobered up, and in honor of the bartender, kept the bar running. Eventually, Texas turned out to be a good bartender, and the bar became very popular. Post-Apocalypse As the apocalypse began, Texas led a few people into his bar. They quickly realized that they were going to need weapons, so while Chad and Odin went to get guns, Texas and the others stayed at the bar. Chad and Odin returned. After a few days, they found Al upstairs, who had been unaware of the apocalypse for three days. He joined the group. Along with Al, Texas got a message from Gavin Cart through the radio. Texas and Al decided to keep that secret. After a week, when Chad and Miles returned from a supply run, a zombie managed to enter the bar and kill Helen. While mourning, Gavin contacted them via the radio, forcing Texas to reveal that he had talked to Gavin before. After hearing about Gavin and the refugee camp he was staying at, Miles, Chad, Al and Odin left the bar to find the camp. Texas stayed at the bar with Ellis, Lia and Nick. Eventually, Chad and Odin contacted Texas over the radio, telling him to come pick them up after a car accident. He did so, and they all went to Rogersville. At Rogersville, after the power went off, Texas and a few others agreed to make some windmills. With Odin, Ridley, Gord and Juan they fixed up the windmills. However, two bandits, Mark and Lonnie, stopped by to steal the windmill. Before they could kill them, they killed Juan and Odin. This incident gave Garrett White the opportunity to push Chad out of Rogersville. By doing so, a bunch of people followed Chad, including Texas. On the road, they stumbled upon Douglas Tallie's farm, where Nick got shot by accident. At his funeral, Lia took revenge by shooting Doug's son, Jamie. Forced off the farm, they passed the Lunar Trailer Park, where Lia, Kerri and Esther were kidnapped and the rest forced away. Ending back up at the Tallie Farm, a newcomer, Kevin Gardner, offered to help them save the women. They did so, starting a very short war with the trailer park. Several of the women died, including Esther. The group decided to go back to Rogersville, only to find it in ruins. They did, however, find a small group of people. These people joined them going to the coast for a boat. With several people dying on the way to the coast, the group got smaller until they were 20 left. Their boat could only hold 12 people, giving them a major problem. The newly arrived J-Tech choose to kill Margaret, giving more room. This made Chad kill J-Tech, but fatally injuring himself in the process. With Al also dying, and a few people staying on the ground, 12 people got on the boat and headed for Europe. The boat crashed, leaving the 12 people on an island in the middle of nowhere. With the boat destroyed, they had no hope of getting away. After half a year on the island, a helicopter crashed. As the pilot, Jim, fixed the helicopter, the last survivors managed to get off the island, going to Scotland where they crashed once again. With Ridley, Wesley, Daniel and Doug dying, only 8 people remained. At one last crash, scavenging for fuel, Miles and Kevin got bit. Texas decided to put down Miles, and he did so. This had the last 6 survivors leave for Greenland. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies and people. *Odin Thormann (mercy) *Al Halib (mercy) *Miles Vance (mercy) Centric Issues *1210, The End Trivia *Texas is the longest lasting supporting character. **He first became a part of the main cast in the final issue. *Texas had a total of 1 centric issue, and appeared in 68 issues. **He also appeared in 1 issue of Before The Outbreak. *Texas has met all main characters. Apperances Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Characters Category:Characters Category:Hope On The Rocks 2